Baby Blues
by Psychopathic Dirtbag
Summary: -- Joey giggled. "Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" he chanted, pointing at Seto. Seto rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he replied, waving the child off. -- Review please!
1. The Accident

Okay, I edited the last part of this story. I considered StorySeaker's ideas and I will most probably use them all. Thanks StorySeaker! ^__^

**"Baby Blues"**

By: Psychopathic Maniac 

**Chapter One: The Accident**

"Okay class, go to your assigned tables. I wasn't able to put aside some of the vials so be sure not to hit any of them on your way." The teacher instructed. 

Yugi, Seto and Ryou walked to their table and sat down quietly, without any problems. Tristan and Joey meanwhile, both wanted to be first to sit down. Anzu, unfortunately for her, was behind and the two and couldn't get passed.

"Hurry up, will you Joey?!" Tristan said, succeeding in pushing Joey aside.

"Why you!" Joey said, trying to shove past Tristan. 

"Stop it, you two!" Anzu shouted and stood in-between the two. Joey and Tristan still tried to hit each other. In the process, Tristan accidentally hit a few vials...Which spilled on the three of them.

"I told you to be care...ful?" The teacher said, confused, as she walked over to the trio. They were nowhere to be found...Or rather, she couldn't find them. The rest of the class watched the scene before them.

"Anzu?" Yugi asked in a small, confused voice. On the floor were their friends. Well...three-year-old versions of them.

Anzu's hairstyle was quite the same. She looked up at Yugi with her big, blue eyes and grinned.

"Mister Porcupine Man!" She said smiling at her new discovery. Yugi sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile, Tristan's hair, because the potions had spilled on their heads, had frizzled up into messy spikes. He looked around at his surroundings and stopped at Ryou. Tristan stood up and pointed at him. Ryou looked at him questioningly.

"Mister White Hair Man!" He said, grinning. The toddlers seemed to be playing 'name the people game'.

Joey meanwhile, stood up and walked over to Seto. He stared at Seto with his big, brown eyes. Seto just glared back, not wanting Joey to give him a dumb nickname.

Joey continued to stare. Seto continued to glare.

Joey's eyes filled up with tears. Seto still continued to glare, not wanting to give in.

Joey's bottom lip started trembling. Seto still continued to glare.

Joey started wailing real loud...Seto had no idea what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maniac: Cliffhanger! *Laughs insanely*

Yami: *Raises eyebrow* What's wrong with her?

Yugi: *Shrugs*

Bakura: Hey lady! Why aren't I in the first chapter?!

Maniac: *Continues laughing insanely*

Bakura: Argh! Dammit! Stop laughing!

Ryou: *Hits Ice Blue Angel on the head with a frying pan*

Maniac: 6_9

Ryou: Uh...hehe...Sorry 'bout that...

Maniac: *Comes around* *Clutches head* Ow...What happened?

Ryou: *Whispers to others* Not a word.

Others: *Nod*

Bakura: Forget about that! Why aren't I in the fic?!

Maniac: Keep your shirt on! You'll be in the next chapter!

Bakura: ^__^

Maniac: o_O *Edges away* *To readers* By the way, I'll give whoever thinks of a nice and cute nickname for Seto a cookie!

Yami: *Cough* Bribe! *Cough*

Maniac: Shut up! Oh yeah, in case anyone forgets, remember to submit an idea for a hairstyle for little Tristan! ^__^

Yugi: Review please! ^__^


	2. Explanation

"Evil Lookie Man" = given by Flaming Rosetta Stone 

**"Baby Blues"**

**Chapter Two: Explanation**

Seto continued to stare at the wailing toddler with wide eyes. None of their other classmates dared to come near, not even their teacher wanted to take a step closer to the kid.

Seto sighed heavily for the umpteenth time that day then picked up Joey. Joey immediately stopped crying and stared at Seto. Seto was holding Joey as far from his face as possible at eye level. The staring contest went on for about 5 more minutes until --

"AAHHH!!!" Seto screamed as he dropped Joey on the table and searched for a towel. Joey merely sat on the table giggling happily while he bounced up and down. Yugi walked over to him and wiped Joey's mouth with his handkerchief.

Seto, meanwhile, had found a towel and was vigorously wiping his shirt in hopes of getting the barf off.

Ryou grinned. "I _told_ him not to eat the expired cheese." (A/N: From what I know, when you eat expired food, you either throw up or have to go the bathroom right away...)

"That's it! I'm changing." Seto said as he stormed out of the room.

Ms. Kinu (A/N: *Stares back at readers* What? You can't blame me, I suck at giving names...) broke the silence by saying, "Okay. Now that that's settled, class dismissed. Go ahead to your next classes. Mutou and Bakura, proceed to my office once Kaiba comes back. I'll have a janitor clean this mess up before any other accidents happen." With that, she walked out of the room.

"Mister Evil Lookie Man is funny!" Anzu giggled.

"Yeah, and he gets mad easily!" Tristan added.

"How long do you think they'll stay like this?" Ryou asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I have no idea." Yami then took over his body.

"Is this supposed to be Joey?" Yami asked, poking Joey's belly, making him giggle.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ryou replied.

The door opened and Seto came in, wearing the same clothes with the exception of his shirt, which was replaced by his PE shirt.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." Yami said.

Tristan laughed. "Haha!!! Big kitty! Big kitty!" He said pointing to Seto.

"Oh shut up you little twerp!" He snapped.

"Ooooh...Mister kitty is ma~ad!" Anzu said in a sing-song voice. Seto merely glared at her.

"SHUT UP!" Seto shouted. The toddlers continued giggling and giving him names.

"Okay, that's enough, you guys." Ryou said, worried about their safety. The kids stopped giggling at once.

"Yes, Mister Ryou." They chorused.

Yami and Seto stared at them with wide-eyes. "How the hell did you do that?" Yami asked, bewildered.

"You have _got_ to teach me how to do that." Seto said.

Ryou merely shrugged in response. He looked at his watch,

"Yami, Yugi, Seto and I are supposed to be in Ms. Kinu's office." He told Yami. Yugi took over his body again. Ryou walked out the door with Tristan, Joey and Anzu at his tail like little ducklings. 

Yugi raised an eyebrow and Ryou just shrugged. The three of them walked out the door only to be met by Malik.

Grinning, Malik waved. "Hey guys! Ms. Kinu told me to go see you. She said I might want to see it to believe --" He looked down at Yugi, Ryou and Seto's feet. Three pairs of huge eyes stared back at him. Malik promtly fainted.

"Well, that couldn't have gone any worse..." Ryou said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sorry we're late." Yugi apologized.

"It's all right." The teacher looked at Malik who was slung over Seto's shoulder, "I quite understand." She said.

"Please take your seats." Ms. Kinu ordered. Seto dropped Malik on a chair and took a seat. Tristan and Joey sat on either of his sides and proceded to repeatedly poke him on his sides. Yugi, Ryou and Seto sat in front of the trio with Anzu on Yugi's lap. (A/N: Anzu seems attached to Yugi, ne?)

"Luckily, they," Ms. Kinu started, motioning to the toddlers. "didn't spill all of the samples of the youth potion that we were experimenting on. And as you can all see, it worked."

"Can you tell us something we don't know?" Seto said impatiently.

"You will be excused from classes for the time being until we are able to solve this predicament." She said. "Now, why don't you go and get them some clothes?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Wanna know how I make up names? *Shrug* I just put together syllables...How do you think "Kinu" came about?

Sorry if this chapter was boring. I'm getting to the good parts, I swear!


	3. Ice Cream!

Maniac: YES! I own Yugioh! I also own the Manga!!! So bow down before me! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *continues laughing insanely*

Men in white suits: *Come and take Psychopathic Maniac away*

Maniac: How dare you do this to me!!! Don't you know who I am?! I own everything that is Yugioh!!!

Man in white suit: Sure you do. *Injects Psychopathic Maniac with Tranquilizer*

**Chapter Three: Ice Cream!**

"How are we going to get to the mall?" Yugi asked.

Seto took out his cell phone. "I'll call my driver and tell him to pick us up."

"I'm hungry!" Joey said, out of the blue.

Seto raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. "You always are." He said, matter-of-factly.

Joey only grinnned. "I want Chocolate ice cream!" He said, smiling up at Seto. "And Vanilla, and strawberry, and-"

Tristan cut him off by covering Joey's mouth with his hand. "I want some too!" He said, grinning.

Joey shoved Tristan's hand away. "Copycat!"

Tristan glared at him. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Seto sighed. "I guess whether young or old, they'll always be like that."

Yugi felt a tug at his pant leg. Confused, he looked down, and saw Anzu smiling shyly up at him. "I want mango." She said meekly.

Malik tapped Ryou's shoulder. "I want ice cream, too." He said, grinning.

Ryou sighed, "I guess we can get some ice cream while waiting for the driver...Ne, Kaiba?"

"Whatever," Seto replied. "But I'm staying here."

Ryou shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Everyone except for Seto went to an ice cream parlor which was just a block away from their school. Excited, Malik pushed open the door, making the bell ring, and rushed to the front of the shop. The teenagers-turned-kids followed Malik and were currently peering at all of the selections.

All of the yamis decided to come out of their items. Yami glanced at the group which was surrounding the counter then scoffed, "Trust Marik and his hikari to act childish." He muttered.

"Hikarihikarihikari! I want ice cream! I want ice cream!" Bakura said gleefully, tugging at Ryou's arm. Ryou sighed and followed him to the counter.

"Tut tut tut, Bakura. And I thought you were above this..." Yami smirked, shaking his head.

Bakura whipped his head around to glare at Yami. "Shut up, Pharoah!"

Yami stuck his tongue out.

"Speaking of childish..." Yugi said, chuckling. (A/N: O_O It sounds weird for guys to "giggle". It seems so...gay.)

Yami folded his arms across his chest and scoffed, looking away, glancing once in a while at the people happily eating ice cream.

Yugi followed his gaze and smiled. "Yami...You want ice cream, don't you." He said, stating more than asking.

Yami raised a dignified eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" He lied. Both he and Yugi knew he was.

"Come on, Yami..." Yugi said. "Stop acting all dignified, stoop down a level! It's only ice cream!" 

Yami rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He said.

Yugi started laughing. "Yami! You should see your face!" He choked in-between laughs. "You look like Kaiba!"

Yami narrowed his eyebrows, "Take that back." He said.

Shaking his head, Yugi continued laughing. "Now you look even more like Kaiba!" Yugi cried, rolling on the floor. He already started coughing from laughing so hard.

Yami smiled tightly. "It's like that now, is it?"

Yugi paid no heed to Yami and just continued laughing. The shopkeeper was already looking at him strangely.

Yami smirked evilly, "Fine then, have it your way." He said, stalking towards Yugi. Yugi stopped laughing immediately. From his position, he felt very overpowered.

"No! I promise I'll stop laughing at you! I promise!" Yugi said, backing away.

Thinking that there was a killer in his shop, the owner ran through the door, screaming.

"I think we scared him." Bakura smirked. Ryou just rolled his eyes.

Yugi stood up from his position on the floor, grinning. "Told you it'll work, Yami."

Yami grinned and gave everyone a thumbs-up, "Always works as a charm."

-=-=-=-=-

Sorry if that was short, I just really wanted to post up the next chapter.

Review please! ^_^


	4. Shopping!

Sorry this chapter took so long!!!

Warning: A bit of OOC-ness in this chapter! But you didn't need to know that...It is me after all!

-

**Chapter Four: Shopping! **

Laughter filled the streets as a group of teenagers and three kids walked through them, chatting about the trick they just pulled on the owner, earning themselves free ice cream.

Tristan held up his ice cream cone in front of Joey, "Mine's bigger!" he said. Everyone stopped walking and looked down to stare at him.

Joey held up his to match up against Tristan's...They were exactly the same. "Mine's biggerer!"

"Mine's the biggerest!"

Marik's eye twitched.

"Mine's the biggerestest!"

Tristan was at a loss of words, what comes after biggerestest? "...Stupid!"

Joey glared at him, "Idiot!"

"Ugly!"

Marik's eye twitched some more and he gritted his teeth. Malik inched away from him.

"Brat!"

"Stinky head!"

"Poopy brain!"

"Why I outta - " Tristan exclaimed then jumped at Joey.

Marik glared at Joey and Tristan who were now in an all out brawl.

Yugi sighed and pulled Joey back. "Would you cut that out?"

"He started it!" Joey defended himself, pointing an accusing finger at Tristan.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Marik's vein popped, "WILL THE TWO OF YOU LITTLE SHITS SHUT THE FUCK UP?!?!"

The two of them immediately shut up and looked up at him with big eyes.

"Don't you give me those innocent looks! Those don't work on me!" Marik added.

Joey bit his lip and his eyes filled up with tears. Marik took a quick glance at him and immediately looked away. Of course, this encouraged the two toddlers more.

"This is interesting," Bakura muttered to Ryou. Ryou nodded.

Tristan's lips started trembling. Joey whimpered a bit and tugged at Marik's pant leg.

Marik turned away, "I won't give in. I won't give in. I won't give in," he chanted repeatedly.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other then at Marik then hugged both his legs. Slowly, Marik looked down to see their tear-streaked faces.

"Aww...How can I resist those cute faces?!" Marik exclaimed and hugged both of them. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Is this a good time to mention that my yami loves kids?" Malik asked sheepishly.

"I think we already see that..." Yami replied.

The window of the limo opened and out popped Seto's head. "What's taking so long?!" he shouted.

"Sheesh. Someone's in a bad mood..." Bakura mumbled.

Joey giggled(1), "Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" He chanted, pointing at Seto.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Yami chuckled, "You know-" he started.

Kaiba whisked his head around to glare at him, "I don't wanna hear it!" he snapped.

"Geez. Sor-ry..." Yami muttered then climbed into the car.

"I think it's the time of the month," Malik whispered to Marik. Marik snickered.

Sighing, Seto ignored all of them. "Just get in the car," he said, giving up.

"I want that one!" Joey said, pointing to a red shirt.

Yugi took it down and put it up against Joey's body. "I guess it'll fit," he said, throwing the shirt over his shoulder, whilst Yami tried to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Hikari! The least you could do is warn me first!" Yami whined.

Joey took Yugi's hand then led him to another section of the children's department. Yami reluctantly followed.

"I want that one!" Anzu said, mimicking Joey. She was pointing to a pink dress. Ryou got it from the rack and showed it to her.

"You want this?" he asked.

Anzu looked deep in thought. "No. I want that one, instead," she said pointing to a dress which looked excactly like the first except it was blue.

"This one?" Ryou asked, taking it down from the rack.

"I changed my mind. I want that one," she said pointing to - yet again - a dress similar to the first two except it was red.

Ten minutes later...

Ryou's eye already started twitching. "This one?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Um...On second thought, I want the purple one," Anzu said, grinning innocently.

Ryou snapped. "Will you make up your mind you little brat?!" he shouted.

"Now, now hikari. Be patient with the little shit. Don't get mad at her..." Bakura soothed. "That's my job," he said, grinning.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Anzu looked up -- considering she only reached about three inches above their knees -- at the two identical people in front of her. Her eyes became filled with confusion as she furrowed her brows in thought.

"Why are there two Mister Ryous?" she asked, confused. She rubbed her eyes as if to confirm if she was seeing correctly.

"You got it all wrong. I'm Bakura. Can you say it? Ba-ku-ra," Bakura informed, saying his name carefully.

Anzu looked at the mean looking Ryou, thinking of a name for him. "Evil Lookie Ryou!" she said, pointing to Bakura.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Can't you be more original?"

"Leave her be, Bakura...She doesn't have enough brain cells to think of an original nickname..." Ryou spat.

Bakura looked at Ryou, surprised. "Is that you, Ryou? You're actually insulting a poor, defenseless kid?" he asked, shocked.

"I'm so proud of you, Ryou!" he said, hugging Ryou and wiping away a fake tear. Ryou just rolled his eyes.

"I guess this is everything..." Seto said, putting the last piece of clothing on the counter.

The cashier told him the final price and Kaiba held out his platinum card, which gleamed under the store's bright lights.

"Ooh...Shiny..." Malik said, mesmerized by the glow of the card under the light, reaching out for it.

Seto pulled his hand back. "Mine!" he said childishly.

Marik raised an eyebrow then snorted. "Tsk, tsk, tsk...High and mighty Seto Kaiba, acting like a little kid. I expected better of you, Kaiba..." he smirked.

Seto hit him hard in the balls with his knee, smiling as the yami fell to the floor and started to cry. "Anyway! Let's get going," he said and picked up the paper bags.

"So, we're getting this-" Yugi threw a pair of jeans behind him, letting it land on the pile of clothing in Yami's arms.

"And this, and that, and this. Oh! And that, too!" Yugi continued, throwing an article of clothing, one after the other behind him.

Thankfully, Yami had fast reflexes for he caught each and every one of them.

"Will that be all, Yugi?!" Yami asked, twitching violently, holding his anger in.

Yugi turned to him and gave him the puppy-dog eyes. "You're mad at me, Yami?"

Yami sighed then replied, "No." Of course, he couldn't help but give in.

Seto, Malik, and Tristan walked up to Ryou and Bakura, who seemed like they didn't have any progress.

"Hello Mister Evil Lookie Man!" Anzu greeted, grinning. Seto merely glared at her.

"So, you done yet?" Malik asked.

"No," Ryou replied bitterly. "Anzu can't make up her mind. I mean, geez! She's worse when she's younger!"

"I can see your point," Seto said, spotting the piles of dresses in the basket at Ryou's feet.

"Hey Kaiba. Hey Malik," Yugi said, walking towards them with Joey. Behind them was Yami, who's arms were filled with clothes.

Kaiba shrugged. "Let's just pay for all those dresses and get out of here."

Bakura looked around, "Hey, where's Marik?"

"He couldn't walk so he went back into the rod," Malik replied.

Bakura's eyes widened. "I'd rather not ask..."

"Harahetta! Harahetta!(2)" a small voice below them piped up.

Kaiba looked down at the miniature Joey and raised an eyebrow. "Again? You just ate ice cream," Joey grinned in response.

Yugi glanced at his watch. "I think we should eat, Kaiba. It's already 11:30."

Seto sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Not like I can do anything about it... Where do you want to eat?"

"Pizza Hut!" was the resounding answer from all of them.(3)

-----------

1 - It seems okay to make him giggle. He **is** a little kid at the moment...

2 - Not sure if that's how you spell it. If you know how, please tell me. ; By the way, that's the favorite line of Goku from Gensomaden Saiyuki, and it means "I'm hungry"...I think. LOL. He's my fave character from that show. If you're asking why I put that line, shrug I just wanted to. From now on, this fic will be all English.

3 - Is there Pizza Hut in Japan? Oh well...**Now** there is! :D

Sorry if it was kinda rushed. I just wanted to update it already.

Review please!


	5. Pizza's Are Deadly Weapons

Disclaimer: Don't own. Now leave me be.

A/N: My apologies for the extremely late update!!!

Warning: OOC-ness abound. But then again, I haven't come across a Yu-Gi-Oh humor fic that didn't make the characters out of character.

Pardon the stupidity of this chapter...

**Chapter Five: Pizza's Are Deadly Weapons**

"Pizza!" "Pizza!" "Pizza!" the little ones chanted as they pranced around the group doing their own made-up dance.

"Yes, we're getting pizza," Yugi sweat dropped, trying in vain to calm them down.

"I want pizza now!" Joey shouted in a brattish way as he stamped his foot and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well...you'll have to wait now, won't you?" Kaiba drawled, rolling his eyes at the mini-teenager. "Oof!" he suddenly exclaimed as something latched onto his leg. He looked down and his eyes were met by two big brown ones.

"You're buying pizza, right Mr. Kitty?" Joey asked innocently, staring right back up at him.

"Yes..." Kaiba sighed heavily. "Now let go of my leg so we can walk to Pizza Hut," he moved his right leg forward but some force seemed to be preventing his other leg from moving. He glanced at his left leg and learned that Joey was now completely attached to it.

Yami snickered, earning a trademark glare from Kaiba. "Shut up, you!" Seto shouted.

"I see that Kaiba's really good with kids," Bakura smirked. Kaiba glared at him as well before turning to Yugi then promptly complaining.

"Yugi...He's **your **friend, not mine!" Kaiba cried, shaking his left leg. Joey giggled loudly as he swayed from the force, his grip not faltering.

Yugi shrugged. "True, but he seems to like you more than me right now."

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that the cutest little thing?!" a perky girl across the street suddenly screeched, making her way towards the group.

The teenaged girl turned to Kaiba then asked in her annoyingly high voice, "Is he yours?" she asked, pointing to Joey, who was still attached to Seto's leg.

Kaiba did a wonderful imitation of a goldfish as he stared, dumbfounded, at the girl.

Bakura decided to speak up for Seto. "Look here lady, Kaiba hasn't had a girlfriend since...ever. So what makes you think he'll actually have a kid?"

This successfully snapped Kaiba out of his goldfish state.

"Hey! It's not like **you** ever had a girlfriend!" Seto shot back, ever so politely ignoring the girl.

"So?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "I don't need one. Girls are boring and useless."

"Care to explain all the porno magazines in your room then?" Kaiba countered with a smug look.

"Hey! Those are merely for my...uh...entertainment...yeah, that's it!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "You keep telling yourself that."

"Says the guy who doesn't have a life!"

"Well at least I'm alive!" Kaiba retorted, poking Bakura hard in the chest.

"SO!" The perky girl cut in, pushing the two away from each other. "**Is** he yours?" she asked again.

Seto started twitching violently at the stupidity of the repeated question whilst Yami smacked his forehead. /Sheesh! How dumb can this girl be?!/

//Maybe she's just "special"...?// Yugi replied.

"Are you deaf?" Ryou asked the poor dumb girl.

The girl tilted her head in thought...she's thinking...yes...still thinking... The dusty gears in her head slowly started turning. After a while of thinking, she finally replied, though hesitantly, "Uhm...no?"

"I see..." Malik nodded his head in sympathy. "So you're just simply stupid then?"

The gears started turning yet again...slowly turning...

Yugi felt a light tug at his shirt then he looked down.

"What's wrong with her?" Anzu asked him as she pointed to the teenaged girl who seemed to be deep in thought - or rather - trying to be.

"Yeah! What's wrong with the weird girl?" Tristan asked.

"Heh," Yugi sweat dropped. "Well, you see..."

"Hey hikari, what do you say we just leave her? I'm getting hungry..." Bakura suggested.

Ryou shrugged, "I don't see why not."

And so they went to Pizza Hut...

~*~*~*~*~

"That's **my** slice! Mine!" Joey whined, jabbing an accusing finger at the holder of his pizza slice.

"But I got it first!" Tristan shot back, sticking his tongue out.

"Mr Kitty! Mr Kitty!" Joey called as he tugged at the sleeve of Kaiba's shirt, making the latter drop his slice.

Exasperated and twitching violently, the almighty CEO of Kaiba Corp replied in an annoyed tone, "What?!"

The little blonde kid pointed at his fellow teenager-turned-bratty-child as he answered, "He got my slice!"

"Just get another one," Kaiba coldly replied, harshly shaking the kid's hand off his arm.

"But it's mine!" Joey said, looking up at Seto as he furrowed his eyebrows and pouted.

"Nuh-uh!" Tristan retorted, sticking out his bottom lip and holding the pizza slice protectively.

"Yea-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

Wordlessly, Kaiba reached over between the two and cut the pizza slice in 2. The two arguing brats immediately shut up and turned to the CEO at the same time.

"Hey!!" the two complained, briefly glaring at the other for saying the same thing. "Unfair!"

Kaiba shrugged, "Live with it."

Joey glared at the tall teenager before glancing at sparring partner. Something passed between them and they smirked, trying to look as evil as their chubby little faces could make them.

The blonde boy pulled a small piece of ham from his half-slice of pizza then promptly flicked it towards the unsuspecting blown-haired boy.

If he were still a teenager, it would have been a perfect hit. But since he wasn't, the piece of meat went right passed Kaiba's left ear and landed with a "splat!" on Marik's cheek.

The yami paused halfway through his slice of pizza as something was apparently stuck to his face. He glanced down, realizing what it was, then grinned evilly, picking out a slice of bacon from his pizza. He glared at his suspect before throwing it at him, making it land smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

Malik shrieked like a girl. "My face!!!" he yelled, clawing at the offending piece of meat then rubbing a tissue paper vigorously over his forehead. He glared at Marik, throwing his entire pizza slice at his yami.

The pizza slice flew through the air and landed squarely on Bakura's face. It slowly slid down, landing on his plate with a "plop". He grabbed a chunk of grounded beef from Ryou's slice then threw it at Yami, who he thought was the suspect.

Yami twitched as he shot up onto his feet. "KAIBAAA!!!" he bellowed, yanking his hikari's pizza slice just as he was about to bite into it.

"Ow!" Yugi exclaimed. "My tongue! It's bleeding!" he cried. He angrily pulled a new pizza slice from the pan and shoved it into Yami's face.

The toddlers giggled at the funny "big people".

Yami's shout had attracted the attention of the majority of the other customers, who were considerably older than their lot. An old man had even muttered something about kids and getting high on drugs at such an early stage.

Yami roughly shook his head to rid himself of the offending thing. The slice flew from his face and fell on top of Ryou's white hair. Needless to say, it wasn't white anymore.

"Hey!" Ryou shouted accusingly, getting up on his feet. "Do you know how hard it is to wash white hair?!" he threw the remainder of his slice onto Yami's clothes.

Yami glared. "Leather is **also** hard to clean you know!!"

"Well no one's **forcing** you to wear them!"

"So?! No one's making you have white hair!!!" Yami shot back then spat out, "Grandpa!"

"What do you mean?! I was **born** with white hair!!! And who are you calling grandpa?! You're more than 4,000 years **older** than me!!!" Ryou retorted defensively. "Besides, you can **buy** leather! I can't buy hair!!"

"Psh! As if your fake hair is fooling anyone!!"

Ryou looked completely taken aback. "My hair is 100% real, thank you very much!!"

"Sure it is!" Yami scoffed.

"Agh!" Ryou exclaimed, irritated. "Why do I even bother?!" he gave up on putting some sense into the yami and dropped back onto his seat.

Bakura snickered amusedly as he plucked the pizza slice out of his hikari's hair, flicking it away from him. The pizza slice just happened to land on Kaiba's lap.

"Bakura!!!"

And the food fight resumed.

=-=-=-=-=

Now, while you're waiting for me to update this story, I advice you to go and check my other fics. *cough* and maybe review! *cough* Man, how pathetic can I get? Anyway...

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
